


Silver in Boots

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Fluff and Crack, John Silver is a cat, Picspam, Puss in Boots Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Illustrated retelling of Puss in Boots using characters from Black Sails, for the trope bingo prompt "au: fairytale"





	Silver in Boots

Once upon there was man with three daughters and when he died he gifted his home and business to his eldest daughter, his best horse and all of the family jewels to his middle daughter, but to his youngest daughter, Max, he left only a handful of coins and the family cat.

Max sat on the doorstep, distraught. How would she survive? The cat, named Silver for his grey fur, turned his piercing blue eyes on her and said, "Buy me the finest pair of boots you can afford and we shall both be rich."

Reluctantly Max did as the cat bid her. "Why does a cat need boots?" she asked, handing over the fine leather boots.

"Appearances are important," he said and went out to hunt.

For a few weeks Silver hunted rabbits. He brought one home each night to share with Max, but the rest he took to the nearby King Richard, announcing they were gifts from his mistress, the Marchioness of Providence. The king was impressed by the well dressed cat and the rabbits.

Then Silver told Max to bathe in the river. "Trust me," he said, "and we shall both be rich." Then he hid her clothes and waited for the king's carriage to pass by as it did at that time each week.

"Help, help, my mistress the Marchioness of Providence is drowning," he yelled when the carriage approached. The carriage stopped and the king sent one of his guards to the rescue. The guard soon returned, saying that the Marchioness had managed to swim to safety but would not leave the water since she was naked.

"Oh, my poor Mistress," Silver lamented. "She swam out to avoid thieves and the brutes have taken her clothes!"

The king and the princess who was riding with him were distressed to hear this. The princess's maidservant was sent hurrying to the palace to fetch some clothing.

"Put this on," Silver said, taking the gown to Max. "I told you appearances are important."

Soon Max was attired in one of the princess's gowns and she and Silver were welcomed by the king.

"May I present my mistress, the Marchioness of Providence," Silver said with a bow.

Max curtsied and the king bid her take a seat in the carriage. "I hope you are not too distressed by your ordeal," the king said kindly. "I am King Richard and this is my daughter, Princess Eleanor."

Princess Eleanor gave Max a long look of delight and Max returned her gaze.

"You must visit the home of the Marchioness," Silver said boldly. "Take the next left onto the narrow lane. I will run on ahead to make sure the way is clear."

As the carriage slowly made its way along the lane, Silver hurried in front. At every field he stopped and showed his claws to the farm workers. "You will tell the king that these lands belong to the Marchioness of Providence or I shall slit your throats," he hissed.

And so the terrified people did as they were told. When the carriage rolled into view they bowed and the king looked out on the lush fields. "Who owns such marvellous land?"

"Sire, these lands belong to the Marchioness of Providence," they said and the king was impressed.

Silver ran as fast as he could up to the castle where the land's true owner, Ned Lowe lived. He was an ogre, people said, and skilled in magic. He knocked on the door.

"I have heard you are a powerful magician," Silver said and added some flattering remarks before he asked slyly, "Would you show me your skills?"

Ned, taken aback by the booted cat, let him into the castle and demonstrated his power, making himself grow huge and monstrous. Silver was terrified and hid under the table. Ned laughed and returned to normal size.

"You scared me almost out of my boots," Silver said in admiration. "But to grow big is one thing. I wager you could not turn yourself into something small like a mouse, however."

Ned glowered and with a magical word became a tiny mouse. Silver pounced and ate him in one gulp.

The carriage came to a halt and Silver ran to greet them.

"I thought this was Ned Lowe's castle," Eleanor said as Max helped her down from the carriage.

"Oh it was, once," Silver said, bowing. "But he was a cruel man to his tenants and an evil magician. My mistress drove him away never to return."

Eleanor, who'd suffered more than one marriage proposal from Ned, was relieved. Richard was impressed by the castle. Max gave Eleanor a longing look and then smiled at Silver.

Soon after the princess wed the marchioness and they were happy ever after, as was Max's cat Silver, who was never hungry ever again, and who always treasured his boots.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/161772823827/meridianrose-once-upon-there-was-man-with-three) \- please feel free to reblog!


End file.
